Blood Red
by many form man
Summary: The first in a series I'm starting of giving undeveloped characters backstories. A certain pairing will pop up later, and no, it's not BxG.
1. The Cinematic Hour

**(A/N: My first in a series for giving undeveloped characters backstories. First is Crimson. Let the music play!)  
--**

"It will be a glorious day for the world of darkness."

The words he had just spoken echoed through his ears and into his mind. His outward appearance showed no qualms or remorse, but the only one who knew this was a façade was himself. His allies barely knew him, and his enemies obviously didn't know him.

As his allies retreated into the floating castle known as the Yamiking, he lingered behind, and followed after a quick second.

As he slowly walked into the fortress, he took his place on the first stage, the Cinematic Hour stage. It was to be a Sangaria, a three-on-three battle. _...I will finish it here, _the three-eyed man thought.

_All others before me showed no mercy, even transforming using their Dark Fist. Being one of the strongest, I will finish it here without a transformation, but I won't like it, and it won't be easy. _He obviously took pride in his strength. However, that did not change the fact of his remorse and Bobobo's strength.

The man heard the group approaching, more specifically, breaking through the floor of the Yamiking!

He was clearly not pleased with this, shown by his countenance, and it just annoyed him even further when they could not find him. Seriously, he was inside a FREAKING FAKE OPEN DRAGON'S MOUTH. That's pretty obvious. Either to start the fight, get a cheap shot, or show his strength, he dramatically called out, "Dark Fist of Three Eyes!"

Multiple floating eyes shot out of the dragon's mouth, and the group looked on in bewilderment. Their unasked questions were almost immediately answered when the eyes started assaulting them with lasers!

The man, now with a guise of overconfidence, revealed himself and his allies to his opponents, asking, "So, Bobobo. Are you ready to fight?" A caption appeared under him, revealing the man's name: Crimson. The name was suiting, considering the bloodshed he could cause.

Bobobo shouted, "Oh, yeah! Bring it on!" as Dengakuman, Despair-kun, and Kancho-kun were all sitting around peacefully.

Beauty freaked out, as usual. Boo, think up some new material and get off the stage!

OVER quickly cut down Despair-kun and bellowed, "I'll kill you right now!" He, along with Hanpen and Halekulani, charged recklessly at the three-eyed man.

The man sighed and called out, "Dark Fist of Three Eyes." A barrier of eyes rose around the threesome, firing a barrage of lasers at the attackers. He explained, "This will be a fair fight: a Sangaria. You're familiar with those, _aren't you?"_

He said that last line with great sarcasm and a sense of taunting...

And so, the fight began, with Bobobo, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Halekulani facing Crimson and his two allies: Tsugan G, a well-built man with a scar along his left eye and black hair, and Chef Lin, a very odd-looking alien in chef's garb.

Nearly the whole fight was in Crimson's control, which, if asked about, he would say it was because of his amazing strength. However, it was just as much that as the fact that Bobobo and his group couldn't cooperate. Bobobo was put on edge by the arena itself, where he was fittingly put into movie life-or-death scenes. They survived each one in various nonsensical ways, but that did not change the punishment the one with green hair, known as Halekulani, was taking.

He suffered the brunt of Crimson's attacks, and even some attacks from his so-called allies! This eventually caused him to go insane—not like this show, but like a literal psycho! He literally threw his money around everywhere, not caring about who he hurt. The titular character took advantage of this by simultaneously fusing with the money and tricking Tennosuke into the fusion, also.

The result was the reckless gambler Kintenbo! All of his attacks focused on forcing everyone, even those not involved in the Sangaria, to participate in deadly casino games. He then prepared his ultimate attack, which was... a cannon? What the crap does that have to do with gambling?

Ah, well. Crimson, Tsugan G, and Chef Lin all looked on in disbelief and fear as the cannon blast consumed them, forcing them back into the dark world, and this time, there was no chance of getting out. Crimson screamed, "How is it possible for me to lose?!" as the portal closed.

The worst part is... he kept true to his word and didn't transform. As he and his cohorts stood hopelessly in a backdrop of nothing but inky black moving on for eternity, Chef Lin asked, "Is it really all that bad here?"

This earned him a prompt Eye Punch from Crimson. He heaved a heavy sigh and said to himself, "I knew this was a bad idea from the start..."

**--  
(I'll take requests for other characters to give backstories to, but I only do one story at a time, so this will be my first priority. 'Eye Punch' is a move of Crimson's where he removes his third eye, places it on his fist, and punches the opponent, the punch being much more powerful. The actual flashback will begin next chapter.)**


	2. Childhood

**(A/N: Alright, the start of Crimson's past. This covers his early childhood.)  
--**

The Maruhage Empire. The Hair Kingdom. The Holy Land of Babylon.

The Reverse Maruhage Empire was formed in the Dark World, when people from these locations were banished there. However, one exception is the three-eyed warrior known as Crimson. His birthplace _was_ the Dark World.

Before the calamity of the Yamiking tearing through the Dark World to rise into the world of Bobobo, it could be described as a 'negative world' in contrast of Bobobo's. A layer of inky black still filled the sky, but the surface was mysteriously illuminated.

A crying could be heard in one of the homes. A new life had just come into this negative world. Inside the home was nothing worth noting, a simple house of average size. In the middle of the night, the baby was conceived, leaving no time for a trip to a hospital. Even then, what hospitals existed in that world?

The father had assisted the mother in giving birth. "Kashaka, come on! You can make it through this!"

The mother's screams of pain drowned out the father's pleas, and as the baby came out, the mother fell lifeless. A long flatline went through the father's head, and he felt as though multiple arrows had pierced him at once.

The father held up the new-born baby, who mysteriously had a third eye. He stared at his son, and he said with a grave tone of voice, "I hate you."

The baby was named Crimson by his father, due to the bloodshed and death he caused to enter the world. The father called him greedy for this, despite the boy having no part in it. He never knew his mother, nor his father's real name, for he had renamed himself 'Kirai.'

--

Years later, Crimson was now a young boy, at the age of 9. He had grown unruly gray hair, a color very unusual for his age, and his blue eyes now gave hints of confidence and sarcasm at times. He had also begun to get curious, as he asked his dad, "Daddy--"

The father still retained hatred, and he snapped, "Don't call me that!"

"Um, Kirai...?"

"What is it?"

"How do babies enter the world?"

This would normally be an awkward question. However, for Kirai, it was a very simple question. He looked down in remembrance of his spouse, and he said to his so-called son, "Death."

Crimson, however, was relatively smart, and he had a look of great confusion on his face. "But, if someone dies, doesn't that mean they leave the world?"

"Someone DID leave this world for you, you greedy piece of trash!"

The gray-haired boy stepped back from his father in fear, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Oh, did I insult you? Well, too bad! This is the world! This is how things happen!"

The young boy stepped back further.

"Face it, kid! You can't run away from me, and you can't run away from the world!"

Crimson was now backing away towards the door, but his father quickly stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Crimson's tears were now released from his eyes, and he started wailing uncontrollably. Why was he being treated this way? He never meant to do anything bad.

Kirai was getting greatly aggravated, not helped by, as he would put it, the little punk's incessant bawling. To shut him up, he HIT HIM. He HIT HIM.

Crimson fell to the ground from the hard blow, and he hurriedly opened the door and began to ran away. His father chased him, and for what seemed like an eternity, Crimson ran. He didn't know if he was still being chased, nor did he care, he just wanted to run away. Get away from him forever. He had taken enough. He put up with abuse for as long as he could remember, but it was now all over, he hoped.

Indeed, Kirai, had stopped chasing after a short while. He said it wasn't worth it. He said to himself as he returned to his now single home, "He'll be back, and when he is..." His eyes shifted anxiously to a rifle in a glass case.

--

The boy began to slow down, and collapsed on the hard pavement due to exhaustion. He continually tried to get up and run more, but he just injured himself more, falling again onto the hard pavement. To add insult to injury, rain inexplicably came from the cloudless sky of pure darkness. His tears were practically invisible among the countless raindrops.

Meanwhile, atop a rooftop, a young man, seeming to be around 20, observed the scene with a glazed look in his eyes. His flowing blond hair gave off an aura of power and authority...

**--  
(Um, I think I went too far when it came to Crimson's dad's abuse, but oh well. The name of the mother, Kashaka, is a corruption of Kashaku, which is Japanese for torture. Fitting due to what she went through when giving birth. The father's changed name, Kirai, means hate, which is his feeling towards Crimson.)**


	3. Caretaker

**(Sorry for the long update delay. I was waiting for at least one more review, and I got it in the middle of a trip to Balboa Island. Anyway, here it is.)  
--**

It had been two days since the young Crimson ran away. No food, and no drink at all because he was unknown. Kirai had kept him out of the world to hide the 'disgrace,' so nobody knew him or trusted him as a result.

The gray-haired boy hid in an alleyway. His stomach growled in hunger for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and he grasped it in pain. He complained to himself, "I need something to eat..."

He sighed, looking around the alleyway and not finding anything remotely edible. He was so desperate, he tried eating the trash, but he immediately spit it back out in disgust. He fell to his knees in disbelief and tears began pouring out of his eyes. "I can't believe it's over for me already..."

"It isn't."

Crimson looked around in disbelief, trying to find the source of the voice, and the man that had been spying on him running away appeared behind him. He said simply, "Fist of the Foot Sole," and kicked Crimson in the head, instantly knocking him out.

He grabbed the boy's unconscious body and walked away with it. All that saw him with the boy were saying things such as, "Good riddance," yet the man kept a stern and calm countenance.

--

Crimson stirred, waking up in a luxurious chair. He was about to ask of his location, but he immediately grasped his head in pain. He groaned in pain and stared at the blond-haired man before him. "What was that for?!" was all that could come out of the boy's mouth.

"You seemed helpless. I decided to help you." Also before Crimson was a large table of food, which the man was at the other end of. Tears again began to well in his eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy.

"Thank you..." he whispered with an ecstatic voice as he began to eat. It tasted so good; at least that's what he thought. Kirai never really fed him: this was the first real food he had ever eaten.

After the three-eyed boy ate his fill, a sudden realization came to him, and he asked, "But, why did you help me?"

"Does a person need a reason to help?" the man asked with a sly look of deceit on his face. However, Crimson did not notice.

The boy began to leave, again saying, "Thank you," but the man stopped him by saying:

"However, I do have my reasons. I felt a kinship between us. Both of us were outcast by our parents and others. Let me take care of you."

Crimson remained silent for a few seconds, pondering the decision. He then responded, "Alright."

A sly grin swept across the man's face, but Crimson again did not notice. "By the way, you can call me Hydrate."

--

Crimson was now 15, and he had developed a Fist of his own. The Fist of Three Eyes allowed him to summon eyes out of nowhere to attack for him. He could also remove his third eye for his more powerful attacks. Also, thanks to the happiness brought by Hydrate, he had nearly forgotten the abuse he had suffered.

Upon his new father's requests, he was practicing this Fist wherever he could find. He simply practiced just outside of Hydrate's so-called castle, because, despite all of what people had done to him, he did not want to hurt them. As he was training, a beautiful girl with long red hair walked by. Noticing each other, Crimson simply blushed lightly, and the girl winked at him while continuing to walk.

Soon enough, the girl was out of sight, and the moment almost made Crimson not notice the sound of a gunshot. He barely dodged, the bullet going literally right under his arm. The wielder of the gun was none other than his old 'father,' if one could call such an abusive person that.

"I've finally caught you! Now, I'll make sure you'll pay, you worthless piece of trash!"

'You worthless piece of trash.' Those five words alone made all the tension, all the pain, all the abuse come flooding back into Crimson's mind. Tears fell from his eyes quickly and suddenly.

"Oh, you're crying again. Get over it! The world isn't fair!"

The teenage Crimson was not going to sit through this speech again. "You're even more unfair than the world is, you asshole!!"

The insult came as a surprise to Kirai. He was hoping his son was still useless, but he was wrong.

"I am sick of you!! You abuse me, you insult me for something I couldn't help! Do you think I wanted to do that?! Having my mother here would be a hell of a lot better than having you!"

That was it. This rage released it, Crimson's blue aura from his fist turned into one of absolute darkness.

He called out in rage and hatred, "Dark Fist of Three Eyes!!"

He removed his third eye and placed it on his hand, followed by punching STRAIGHT THROUGH Kirai. The abusive man bled like crazy as Crimson pulled his Fist out.

Crimson said to his dying father, "Rot in hell, just like you made the first nine years of my life a living hell," as the man almost instantly fell over dead after the attack.

The grey-haired teenager panted in anger, as the red-haired girl from before had heard the conversation and ran back to Crimson. "Are you okay?!" she asked anxiously.

Crimson was surprised at the question, for she was only the second person to ever care about him. He replied after a short pause, "...Yeah, I'm fine."

--

Hydrate, now 26 years old, had watched the whole situation from inside his castle. He chuckled to himself, saying, "All according to plan... Soon, my dark army will be able to bring the Yamiking to the surface and destroy _him_."

He threw a picture to the side, laughing evilly, as the picture was revealed to be one of an imposing bald man with a kanji on his forehead and sharp teeth...

**--  
(I realized this will actually be about all of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, but it will still mainly be about Crimson.)**


	4. Closing

**(This is the last chapter. Sorry if you were into this fic and this seems rushed. It kinda was because I lost interest in this fic, but didn't just want to end it last chapter and tick you all off. Sorry again.)  
--**

While Hydrate observed the situation, he overheard that the girl Crimson was chatting with had a Dark Fist as well. "Hmm... so this girl had troubles in her past, as well? This could turn out to be very interesting..." His dull blue eyes carried a smug look.

--

"So, why were you passing by?" Crimson asked the girl curiously.

"What, so a girl can't travel freely?" the girl replied jokingly, continuing, "So, what were you doing out here?"

"I'm actually right outside my home." Crimson pointed to the domed, odd, large castle. "My adoptive father lives there, and he claims it's a castle."

"Weirdest castle I've ever seen," the girl thought aloud. Crimson began to walk back, but she stopped him, calling out, "Wait!"

By the time Crimson heard her and turned around, she had already caught up with him. She said in an exaggerated whiny voice, "Oh, you hair got all messed up during that scuffle. Let me fix it."

She pulled out a headband that would cover the forehead and handed it to the grey-haired teenager. Crimson did not want to sound rude, but he said as if to point out the obvious, "Two things."

"Hmm?" The girl supposedly lost focus, focusing on Crimson's muscles.

"First, how will this help my hair? It only covers my forehead."

"You're so silly," she replied, playing with Crimson's hair. "Your hair is so long and unruly, you don't want it getting in your eyes, do you?"

Crimson backed away awkwardly. "I suppose you're right." he pondered. "But would you care to explain why it's made of METAL?"

"What if someone tried to give you a hard blow to the forehead?" she pointed out almost instantly, as if she knew that was coming.

Crimson stared at the metal ring in hand, then at the girl. He groaned and reluctantly put it around his head.

"Isn't that better?" she asked, again playing with Crimson's hair. "By the way, you can call me LOVE."

Crimson again backed away, this time blushing lightly. "Would it be okay if I met your daddy?" LOVE was obviously flirting with him, and, no pun intended, loving it.

Instead of giving a straight answer, Crimson began to walk inside, signaling for LOVE to follow.

Right as the lovebirds entered, Hydrate greeted them. He had known of Crimson's dark power for some time, and before any questions could be asked, an answer was given. "It is time for us to rise."

This just gave more questions, as they simultaneously asked, "How?"

"Not right now. You are both too naïve, and we need stronger forces. Young lady, I know of your dark powers. It would be an honor if you joined us."

LOVE slowly looked at Crimson, and he continued Hydrate's statement, saying, "It truly would." His serious demeanor made her blush lightly, and she nodded in reply.

--

Over the years, their trio grew to be a small army. Hydrate slowly watched his elder brother's actions, copying them. Whenever someone joined, their skills were judged and placed accordingly to Baldy Bald IV's actions:

Right and Left Hand Men

Big 4

Block leaders

Unfortunately, Crimson was the test dummy. He would always have to fight the new recruits, and how well they fought would determine their rank. If asked, "Why me?" Hydrate would reply:

"You are the first member. I gave you a special honor."

Crimson dared not argue, for he knew Hydrate outclassed him greatly. He also knew Hydrate did not care about him at all now. The scale was as shown:

If Crimson won easily, they would become a block leader.

If Crimson won barely, they would become a lower member of the Big 4.

If the challenger won barely, they would become a higher member of the Big 4.

If the challenger won easily, they would become one of the two below only Hydrate.

There were many that were mere block leaders, two gave Crimson a good fight: Halon Oni, a child with large gray hair, and the second was actually three: a trio of sack brothers who were only called the Three Sacks.

Only one gave Crimson a good fight and won: LOVE. Her prowess and bizarre fighting style caught Crimson off guard, but he fought back, not without reluctance, and still lost.

Two were able to defeat Crimson with no trouble. Byakkyo, whom was banished to the dark world for the 'Catharsis of Babylon,' in which he slaughtered the warriors of Babylon. His Fist of Surgery nearly killed Crimson, but Hydrate declared, "That's quite enough. Welcome."

The other never gave his name. He was brought in by Hydrate, under some kind of control it seemed, and Crimson insisted on fighting him. Hydrate replied, "I already know of his strength. There is no need."

However, Crimson still insisted. He wanted to redeem himself for his humiliating defeat at Byakkyo's hands.

The black-haired man adjusted his messy hair. He walked up to Crimson and lashed a mysterious black whip at him. It came from his black pant leg and was an equally dark shade as it struck Crimson's third eye, rendering it useless. The mysterious eye bled heavily as its owner fell to the ground. LOVE helped him up quickly, and he called out, "Damn you!" to the black-haired man. Hydrate just grinned smugly.

--

That faithful day he met the red-haired girl had long passed. He and the rest were mysteriously hidden in shadow, as the camera focused on Hydrate. The New Emperor Playoffs had just been announced. "Finally. Today is the day I become Baldy Bald V."

Crimson was left pondering what his life would become if he simply had a living mother...

**--  
(Again, I am so sorry if you don't like this chapter, but I just wanted to end this fic already.)**


End file.
